


毒蛇绝境

by BirdMars



Series: 对红毒蛇鸟视眈眈 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ABO, Multi, 公开场合强奸, 堕胎描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdMars/pseuds/BirdMars
Summary: 马泰尔家族的奥柏伦未能大仇得报，肚子里还寄生了新的仇恨。1.亲王存活前提，虽然这未必是好事2.多恩人有ABO性别分化注意，男Ω稀缺且除热潮期只有一丁点体力劣势注意，可以使人怀孕注意3.剧情bug，私设一堆，ooc严重，暗黑，比武场被魔山强奸预警，堕胎预警，确认可接受再看
Relationships: Doran Martell/Oberyn Martell, all红毒蛇
Series: 对红毒蛇鸟视眈眈 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607542
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. 序章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个年轻妓女隔着细细的墙缝窥探里面堕胎的特别客人，脑内想起之前听到可怖的传闻

女人从门缝里探出头来。

她实在是太想瞧瞧冷飕飕天还没亮跑来，正和嬷嬷小声聊些什么的男人是谁了。

就在刚刚，她瞥了一眼，嬷嬷想说出口的那些嘱咐，被各种堵回嘴巴里，才犹犹豫豫递过去手里的酒瓶。接过东西的男人没半点犹豫，急匆匆消失在门板后。

这楼里除了傻子，谁都晓得那玩意根本不是酒。前几天才刚有苦命的婊子在没来红的第二个月匆匆灌了两杯，处理掉某只公狗死活掉不下来的种。

可怜的人，到今天晚饭都还下不来床。

可是。

可是那不是店门的方向，二楼从那边窗户下不去，她也没听见空屋里还有谁。

更何况，隐隐瞧见挺拔的鼻子底下留着整齐胡须的男人转身时，没拽严实的斗篷底下竟让她瞧见了隐隐隆起的肚子。

她见过不少男人，那可不是体型走样儿的肚子有的形状，怎么想都更像上月份孕妇的肚皮。

女人惊恐地捂住自己的嘴巴，怕自己惊叫出声。

传闻是真的?

好几个月还是一年多之前，其他妓女说，奥柏伦亲王要去君临城参加小国王的婚礼，没人知道究竟哪天能再来。

她们可惜，见不到他。和那个亲王以外的男人上床，一天天都要装着被干的爽，无论没感觉还是疼得快裂开，都得这样。

多恩的女人放荡，乐意挨干，可惜再喜欢也跟港口一天天忙的要死的便宜妓女没什么关系，客人更是从多恩到自由贸易城邦哪里人都有，大部分都是林子里到了春天只会打桩的畜生。

和马泰尔家的奥柏伦亲王上床可不会这样。

能给女人们带来快乐的亲王，被传闻中强奸杀害他姐姐的怪物，草的晕了过去，射了满肚子种子，送回了多恩。

在比武场上，一群君临人眼皮底子下。

传言几次到了她们耳朵里，一次次添油加醋，找乐子的男人一个个就跟亲眼见到了一样。

说多恩的亲王，那个红毒蛇，如何被怪物般的壮汉骑在胯下，挨捅进过亲姐身子的巨大鸡巴狠狠草进洞，比妓院里最勾人的黑发婊子叫的还浪。

有只公狗声情并茂，跟女人们学奥柏伦亲王逼自己干他时如何如何，被杀姐仇人骑在胯下爽上天时又是什么德行。

当着众目睽睽，大名鼎鼎的红毒蛇的毒药对刚还让长矛钉在了地上的巨汉没半点用，一下拽倒了马泰尔家浪荡的亲王。厮打中裤子都能让人撕了开，就那样被扳住膝窝操了进去。

“鸡巴操进穴就不知道反抗了，马泰尔家的婊子，怕不是吃过那么多根儿也没遇上过恨不得比他自己小胳膊还大的！

这种宝贝就算是操过还杀了他亲姐姐的家伙的，都不舍得挣开，被撞到直流水，还复仇呢，自己是谁都不记得了！你们说说，这可多丢他哥哥的脸啊。”

胆子大过天的男人晃悠起酒杯越说越来劲，仿佛他亲眼见着多恩的亲王被仇人强奸的场面，都顾不上听了他这些话的女人们几乎全白了脸色，没一个接的出来话。

“一个Ω还学别人睡女人，鬼才信那些被他带回去的小丫头是他的女人生的，怕不是养大给他睡或者就是养来上他的！”

“没准就是他躲出去给人生的，不敢直接生在自己哥哥的王宫里。我看亲哥的床他也爬，国王的情妇不敢当着国王的面生野种！

这长老二的Ω不好找，长奶子的α可也不好找啊，没准他自己就能生出来呢！我们的国王保不齐要被自己的婊子弟弟下的种抢走情人了呢。”

“别是发着骚味去比武，一见人家裤裆走不动道，站都站不住了，才摔那儿当那么多人挨骑。”

“马泰尔家的贱货，不知怎么摇首摆尾求饶才留他一条狗命，没有骨气的东西！”

“你可别说，万一是伺候的比他姐姐好，人不舍得他死，没准还想娶他呢！”

店里聚群喝酒的男客跟着起哄，难听话一茬接一茬，各种口音乱哄哄混在一起。女人身后突然响起一声响亮的抽泣，吵嚷里听得清清楚楚。黑发的头牌捂住脸，肩膀抖得像筛糠，泪水顺着指头缝脸颊噼里啪啦掉。跟她从屋里走出来的客人像不知道怎样安抚，自顾自的走下楼。

女人后来想，要是这个客人也和楼下的那些公狗一样羞辱奥柏伦亲王，总能靠巧嘴扇呼男人们言听计从争抢自己的漂亮妓女，不知会做出什么来。

tbc.


	2. 第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果有其他选择，奥柏伦绝不会选择这一种

可怜的艾拉莉亚与他的孩子们，被道朗软禁了起来。自打回了多恩，他就再没见到过数月来担惊受怕的情人。

暴脾气的奥芭娅和脑瓜好使的娜梅他更是除了刚进阳戟城那天，再没见到面，被扣留在流水花园陪妹妹们。

至于萨蕾拉，有没有听到更多传闻都犹未可知。就算最近到了把泰温从坟里拖出来的时候，给铁王座送上唯一一把来自多恩的武器，矛尖钉着瑟曦，也用不着特意把萨蕾拉从某片海或者心爱的书堆里喊回来。

唯有特蕾妮，医师之中，没有比特蕾妮更信得过的人，道朗也是这样认为的。

尽管次次都派人或是亲自坐在那副轮椅上，监视他这同样善用毒药的女儿。

在每一次替他看诊配药时。

见与不见其实都是一样的，即使不能与女儿们商议如何行事，即使他现在还不能亲自去剁下魔山和这条狗的主人，他们或许还侥幸没从尸体上烂下来的人头，那也只是暂时的。

等他能走下这张该死的床，任何人都不能阻拦他接下来要做什么，道朗那些谨慎盘算的计划也不能。

被折断的腿骨长得太慢，数月卧床导致脱力的身体不能支撑他趁守卫不备逃出这间与囚牢无异的病房。

混账东西，再拖下去，肚子里令人作呕的畜生早晚要活着破腹而出。

这东西扎根在奥柏伦从未想过会孕育生命的体腔内，数月的疗伤药物对它没有半点损伤，生命力可怖的生长着，将平坦的小腹顶起。

有些时候，奥柏伦能清晰感受到这个东西如何翻身、活动手脚，毫不留情提醒多恩的红毒蛇自己的存在。

每当这时，灌进去的药几乎要混着胆汁让他全吐了出去，顺过气就得再喝新的。

这样反反复复。

道朗这个疯子，竟然想逼他像身体娇弱的产妇那样静养，直到寄生进来的东西足月出生。

堆在病床旁那些伸手就能够到的书现在只会变成柴火，助他心里的怒火烧的愈来愈烈，哪怕道朗特意在正经书里加上了些不费脑不劳神的玩意。

哈，特意。恐怕他人来这间屋子之前，派人布置的时候道朗就安排好了，只需要从旧宫的书房运来那些图册，再加上不知打哪搜罗来的这些道朗压根不会看的闲书。

这种刻意的照顾根本起不到道朗试图得到的效果。

那是什么鬼话，‘你如今的身体和脏器都禁不住毒药和...无论中毒还是血流不止都会害你残疾，甚至要了你的命。奥柏伦，你该比我更清楚。’

特蕾妮都赞同该死的静养方案，道朗看来就是靠这套说辞令奥柏伦的女儿几个月来都不给予父亲该有的帮助。

“我要你活下去。”

说这话时，道朗瞧起来比起他去那个粪坑城市前憔悴了好几岁，语气疲倦又无奈，可说出的话没法叫奥柏伦当时给他好脸色。

如果为了保命，就得再带着这份耻辱再度过数月?马泰尔家族的红毒蛇，宁可自己死在流产之中。

他绝不允许自己第一次孕育生产的，来自侮辱、杀害他姐姐与她可怜孩子的刽子手。

......

要是被发现，就死定了。

女人脑瓜里这样想着，眼珠子依然紧紧贴在专门用作偷看隔壁屋的缝隙，舍不得挪开半寸。

另一边的奥柏伦亲王静坐在床沿，掩盖身份的破斗篷她没瞧见丢去了哪里，露出了底下松垮的华贵长袍。

他没有束腰带，女人想。

要不是靠宽松的袍子和斗篷，奥柏伦亲王的肚子遇上谁，都能一眼分辨出来，“这是个怀孕的男人”，有了腰带，衣服贴身就更显眼了。

趁太阳升起前躲进这家小妓院的亲王没打算让人见到这副样子。

她要是被发现，绝对死定了。

念头再次闪过，选择仍和之前相同。

借着几乎算得上没有的晨光和铁盘中的烛火，有些杂乱的黑发一缕缕被冷汗黏在额头，那双总对妓女们含笑的眼睛，女人清楚看见，怒火在熊熊燃烧。

他死死瞪着的，隆起的肚皮底下的东西，不可能有机会死在让人打哆嗦的可怕眼神下。

那东西肯定断气了，混着血水滚出马泰尔家亲王的肚子这事板上钉钉。

最烈的药下肚，还能活下来的，只可能是怪物。

喝了两杯的妓女就能掉半条命，她实在想不到没做犹豫灌下去了半瓶会是什么后果。

要是她早看见，一定要冲进去拦他，而不是趁嬷嬷送热水进去的空挡，溜进隔壁屋，贼一样盼着看见什么。

她只能知道奥柏伦亲王现在一定很疼，露出的皮肤上冷汗直冒，紧咬牙关将痛叫都压在嗓子里面，等待着孽种滚出自己的身体。

太可惜了。这样的男人比起这这副样子，更该懒洋洋靠在昂贵布料和软绵绵枕头堆满的椅子、床头还有地毯之类的东西上，端着身边被神赐好运的，他看中的婊子们围个满满当当。

而不是在这种除他之外第二个男性Ω都找不出来的港口便宜妓院，用危险的堕胎药杀死孽种。

这个破屋子配不上他，这间破妓院配不上他，这种婊子都能找人配出来的毒药更配不上他。

马泰尔家族的红毒蛇。

多么悲哀，多么美丽。

可怜的男人，用毒的天才，却只能跑来肮脏的淫窝，从撞了大运才能被他光顾的妓女手上弄到杀死仇人的野种的毒药。

tbc.


	3. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某位可怜的女士的所见所闻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.亲王与他姐姐相同遭遇展开描写注意  
> 2.可怜的艾拉利亚的视角注意  
> 3.拒绝出警，善用退出

艾拉莉亚·沙德欣喜的笑容一瞬间凝固在脸上，场内的厮打侵蚀掉了她所有的笑意，刚落下的心忽地悬了回去，不，玄的更高，离跳出她的喉咙只有一步之遥。

刚刚还占尽上风的她的爱人，竟被拉倒在地，那根长枪明明将怪物般的男人贯穿，几乎钉在了地上啊。

若艾拉莉亚站在比武场看台那边，她便可能第一时间惊愕的发现，自己的爱人是因被巨手扼住了脖颈，踢向压在他身上东西的脚才逐步卸力，化作无力的挣扎。

但是她能从兰尼斯特太后那副笑容满面的脸知道，自己的爱人危在旦夕。

踢打重甲的呛呛声响已被看台的呼喊盖过，扬起的沙尘逐渐平息。

她的爱人答应过，不会留她一人在世上。

我的爱人，你的毒药快些发作吧，挣开这怪物的钳制。

女人祈祷着。

可接下来发生的事让多恩亲王的情人拽住自己的鬓角，愤怒与惊恐拧成撕心裂肺的惨叫代替了金发恶女不久前的怒嚎。

艾拉莉亚不可置信地发现，魔山将她的爱人死死压在身下，用一只巨手把奥柏伦的胳膊猛地折向头顶，夹杂急促吸气声的痛呼从奥柏伦喉咙里传了出来。

魔山松开了那只手，奥柏伦刚刚还拥抱她的右臂未再继续参与反抗，无力地垂在脸侧，骨头断裂的脆响她不曾听错。

“伊莉亚·马泰尔。”巨大的男人终于说话了，他低沉的嗓音在比武场中隆隆作响，“我杀了她那些尖叫不休的小兔崽子”，未用于钳住马泰尔亲王脖颈的那边手拽入奥柏伦的盔甲下摆，战甲下的皮裤与底裤像纸一样轻而易举被从主人身上扯开，露出赤裸的大腿。

“我撕开她的裙子。”

紧接着，他扯开自己重甲下的裤头，掰住多恩亲王的膝窝，猛地捅进了毫无保护的下身。

咬紧牙关仍不能阻拦的痛叫钻进了艾拉莉亚与所有人的耳朵。

“接着我草了她，当着她淌血的小鬼！”魔山如将性器化为自己的巨剑，每一下都像要顶穿马泰尔亲王那样狠狠挺动。

艾拉莉亚的喉咙也仿佛一同被抑住了，惨叫哽在喉头，甚至没法高声呼唤她的爱人快快挣脱。她眼见自己武艺卓绝的爱人的抵抗全部没了章法，混着咳嗽的痛苦呜咽一声比一声更清晰。魔山腹部的伤随剧烈的动作溢出血来，淋在奥柏伦甲上、脸上和尝试抠入创口的自由的手，但可怖的怪物扳紧了他的腰侧，没有半点停下来的迹象。

“你们干起来都一样，多恩的婊子！”

多恩的亲王逐渐因窒息而痉挛，左手不再有力气去攻击自己枪刃捅开的裂口，或掰开攥在颈上的指头，垂在了地上，甲盖崩落的指尖随身体一下下划过血泊沾湿的黄沙。

伴着场上兰尼斯特人辱骂多恩的欢呼，瑟曦酒杯边令人作呕的笑容，一声清脆的颈椎断裂声响起，奥柏伦亲王仅剩的挣扎戛然而止，属于马泰尔家红毒蛇的一切，都结束了。

艾拉莉亚霎时间跌在了地上。

任何人都能听见的，昭示奥柏伦死亡的声响之后，身形庞大可怖的恶魔持续撞了失去声息的躯体几十下，才嘶吼着射了出来，站起来捡起了自己的武器，把这具破败的躯壳留在了黄沙之上。

不，那已经不能被称作黄沙了。

马泰尔家族亲王的双腿与腿间的沙地，被血污与从他身体往出流的杀人者的精液，搞的一塌糊涂，轻薄盔甲的下摆勉强掩住了他恐怕已惨不忍睹的下身。

刚还利落地挥舞长枪，厉声逼问刽子手的男人，与他未能讨回公道的姐姐一样，死在了魔山胯下。

他的情人向场中绝望的伸着手，自欺欺人的企图挡住如传言那般，将把奥柏伦也劈成两半的巨剑。

剑刃剁下的一瞬间，与爱人姐姐同名的，他们大女儿急促的呼喊把可悲的女人拽回了现实。

四个孩子把躺椅上的她围了一圈，一睁眼多娜便哭着扑进了她怀里，身后还站着那三个奥柏伦的女儿们。萝芮被修女模样的特蕾妮抱起轻拍后背哄着，泪眼直勾勾盯着自己的母亲。

“您终于醒了，我刚从父亲那边回来。

他今天胃口好了些，您可以放心。”

外貌与这里所有人都差了不少，眼睛同样如奥柏伦那般的女孩轻柔的嗓音，提醒着艾拉莉亚·沙德，她孩子们的父亲，她的爱人，仍然在世，刚才的一切不过是与曾经他头颅被魔山巨掌捏碎那般可怖的噩梦。

眼泪从浓重妆容也不能掩盖疲倦憔悴的女人眼眶中滴滴落下。

她搂紧了他们的女儿，拼尽浑身力气不去想，除却奥柏伦的死亡，虚假梦境中真实的那部分。

流水花园中孩童的嬉闹声，今天再一次被女人与孩子的啜泣取代了。

tbc.


	4. 第三章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.蛇的女儿出场注意  
> 2.npc视角的堕胎现场注意  
> 3.马泰尔骨科提及注意

特蕾妮·沙德慢悠悠熬煮手底下的汤药，每一项材料的添加都在学士监视之下，修女模样的金发女孩就像这几个月来那样，没对自己的处境做出半点抵抗。

其实她的伯父没有监督她行动的必要，作为从父亲那儿精通草药知识的医者，她自然知道分寸，不去协助父亲现在看来还太过危险的计划。

她的不合作获得了自被父亲带回以来，他稀有的怒火，不过特蕾妮并不太介意。她的父亲气急的那些话语后，紧跟着道歉，哪怕被女儿看见自己的窘境，她的父亲仍能对她压下愤怒。

这不光是这位负责的亲王对她与另七人的宠爱，更是因奥柏伦亲王，学城出身又师从厄索斯，以及绿血河孤儿的药学精英，自己也深知，如今他的身体状况，服毒杀死孽种摆脱这个麻烦，将引来多大风险。

毒素侵入右臂右腿康复中的骨骼，与潜在的巨量失血，一道而来摧毁他仅剩的健康，落下残疾，或者就此死去。

死于堕下残杀亲生姐姐和她幼子们的刽子手，当着众目睽睽侵犯种下的孽种。

她英武博学的父亲，不该因此丧命。

就算她完全可以瞒过伯父与学士，将脱离眼下困境的毒药带给父亲，她也不倾向现在冒险。

她的父亲想活下去，多恩的红毒蛇并非是所谓因屈辱，选择放弃性命，也放弃了复仇的人。但寄生在她父亲腹中的东西却也时时刻刻折磨他的精神，提醒他数月前曾遭遇了什么，因而不惜冒险也要趁早解决它。

吃不下睡不好，汤药多半喝下又被吐出来，伤势恢复极慢，又被寄生的东西汲取生命的，她的父亲，如今实施计划，活下去的概率恐怕只有四成，落下病根应是必然。

奥芭娅的头脑都能想明白，不再暴怒之余嫉妒是这种东西侵占了父亲温暖的子宫。她们精通药理毒药的父亲恐怕也从未想过亲自孕育谁的后代，不会是奥芭娅，不会是娜梅，不会是萨蕾拉，更不会是艾拉莉亚女士那四个孩子，也不会是她。

恐怕只有亚莲恩在父亲考虑的范畴。

女孩温和的笑着，熄灭坩埚的火焰。

命运跟她可怜的父亲开了一个残酷的玩笑。告诉他哪怕他服再药扼杀了本能，同其他男人那样与女人享乐繁衍了后代，与男人做爱却从未让腹中的器官苏醒，终究有一天仍然得面对自己第二性别既定的人生。

“请告诉伯父，今天的伤药我已经完成。我能否去送给父亲?”

意料之中得到否答案，蓝色眼珠的沙蛇不再询问，任侍卫带走自己的成果。

虽然今天不能，接下来几个月她总能找到机会，帮父亲解决掉命太硬的麻烦。

总有需要她再回到父亲身边的机会的。

她考虑过多的，恐惧失去弟弟的伯父，再这样拖下去，道朗亲王只会因此失去他珍重的至亲。

......

太阳仍未升起，妓院里留宿的东西们吵吵嚷嚷的滚出店门，消失在小巷岔路的不知哪个方向。

妓院的嬷嬷肯定是受了奥柏伦亲王的警告，几次路过门前都没敢敲门，睡糊涂的婊子们更是没精力从床上爬起来，也没法知道天天想着的，被她们称作受难圣人的奥柏伦亲王，就在这间屋子楼上，受着折磨。

半瓶“酒”的药劲终于起来了，血水从奥柏伦亲王的腿间，染红了一片床单。

趁奥柏伦亲王试着抱住那两条或许曾经紧实有力大腿，逼他自己双腿大敞的空当，女人趁机仔细瞧了瞧。

比公狗们不知漂亮几倍还个头不小的男根底下，并没有她以为的，和她认识的某几个可怜的婊子类似，被鸡巴生捅进去活活撕裂过的阴穴。

和寻常男人没什么两样。

那赖在亲王肚皮底下的小怪物要从哪里滚出来呢?

奥柏伦亲王恐怕已经发现穿过墙缝的视线有多炽热，锐利的眼眸和女人的眼珠忽的对上，吓得她赶紧缩回一边，直到听见使劲憋着，不敢吐出嘴那样的呻吟才再壮起胆凑回去。

咬住嘴唇紧捂着肚子，身子止不住颤抖，脸色煞白满脸冷汗的他，怕是没有力气骂些什么赶人，或是说点别的什么。

她当然知道，剩下的力气都在试着怎么发力才能把咽气的狗东西逼出来，但是还是该用点，把能帮上忙的人叫过来。比如让女人端几盆热水，比如叫生过孩子流过产喝过那药的妓女进屋告诉他得该怎样用力，比如叫他们贵族的厉害医生来帮帮他。

他本可以求助的，至少让妓女们能给他端去热水告诉他该怎么办。

闷在喉咙里的痛叫到底是忍不住了，咬破嘴唇的门牙终于松了开，可怜的奥柏伦亲王尽可能压低嗓音，几次试着咬住袖口又只能无措地松开，粗喘着想挣得更多空气。

凌晨的妓院里，他叫大声些也吵不醒剩下那些喝成死人赖着不走的嫖客和累过劲睡熟的妓女们。喊过去几个醒着的人帮他也没关系的，大家嘴巴严得很，何必自己受这个苦呢?

忽然他的脚背绷紧了，大量的血水从他腿中间钻了出来，几乎一瞬间就把床单打得透红，奥柏伦亲王整个身体都不受控制的打着颤。

原来Ω真是用那里来生孩子的吗?从未亲眼见过男性Ω的外族女人因自己的猜测成了事实惊恐担忧之余，还有些说不清楚的东西在心里疯长。

她都不由得屏住气，眼皮一眨不眨锁死在缝隙那边的人身上。

给其他人打过下手的女人知道，羊水破了只是第一步，看奥柏伦亲王那个突出来的肚皮，还有好半天苦要受，但是万幸羊水破了。之前有人是搞死了肚子里的狗崽子，但是迟迟流不下来，命都搭了进去。

奥柏伦亲王怕是在刚挣扎时也想到了这点，眼睛在屋里扫来扫去，就像是要找趁不趁手都只能凑合用的东西，去打他隆起的小腹。

万幸他没这么做，感谢神明。

可出血的量着实把没见到过几次流产场面的女人吓到了，若是算上羊水，也该流出不少了，为什么会有这样多的血。

出了这么多血，真的能保住命吗?

脑内闪过不就之前丧命的黑发头牌，恐惧自脚底直冲女人的心。

tbc.


	5. 间章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.小恶魔视角的比武审判当天  
> 2.水平有限，差马丁大爷两个星系，凑合看  
> 3.原作小恶魔初恋这事有可悲的反转，此时间点他不知道

提利昂曾经在某本书中读到洛伊拿人具有的特殊性别，可以令人怀孕的女人，可以孕育后代的男人。娜梅莉亚万船渡海的传说或许属实，她的子嗣血脉与命名为盐人的多恩人种千真万确具有这样奇异的性别。

传闻中马泰尔家族的红毒蛇奥柏伦亲王，是个被骂伤风败俗，讽刺他该老老实实嫁个看得上男老婆的大善人，乖乖像女人那样生孩子，却学正常男人睡遍半个维斯特洛和峡海对岸的Ω。

可与红毒蛇打上的几次照面，从没有哪次能令人下定论，这样一个人会是神已定下性别，应雌伏在男人身下的命运。

出言宽慰，为仇家的儿子出战的多恩亲王，昨晚手持火把照亮整个肮脏监牢，甚至叫人感觉如太阳般炫目。

年轻十岁的马泰尔太阳。

被瑟曦找回来的，疯狗克里冈当着君临城里该被史坦尼斯大军铲平的家伙们侵犯。

乌云笼罩的巨山将太阳的辉光侵蚀的那一瞬，提利昂脑子里竟不是恐惧自己的性命就此终结，或是为了自己祈祷多恩人赶紧挣脱，击败魔山赢下比武，而是他可笑的第一段婚姻结束的那天。

他的父亲，泰温大人，端坐在就差放声大笑的疯婆瑟曦身旁，表情淡漠注视发生的一切。

一切都如此熟悉。

父亲叫他亲眼见詹姆给他找的，两个星期耍的他团团转的婊子，在军队士兵们手里赚的银币从指缝叮叮当当掉。

多恩的红毒蛇不是手无缚鸡之力，贪财无情的骗子妓女，他肯定能割掉已经亲口承认罪行的魔山那条肮脏的舌头，踢翻尸体站在兰尼斯特的仇人们面前。不会给泰温“扔上枚金币，告诉提利昂最后一个上”的机会，“让你铭记这次教训”的可能。

指不定还要叫上道朗亲王新仇旧恨一起算个清楚明白，弥塞拉加冕七国女王的消息马上就会被信鸦送到。

压在多恩人身上的魔山也没了动静，奥柏伦亲王没有起身。

刚还热闹看得起劲的詹姆担忧的视线在提利昂与场中来回转，甚至想往起站却被瑟曦该死的眼珠钉在原位，奥柏伦亲王没有起身。

比起被金袍子们扣押在场外的私人侍卫，毫无威胁的多恩女人不管不顾哭叫着冲进比武场，扑倒在情人身边一遍遍呼唤“My love，wake up，please wake up ”，奥柏伦亲王没有起身。

父亲带着从他嘴里说出来，算得上戏谑的口吻，一句“看样子是奥柏伦亲王输了。”打破看台上的沉默，瑟曦差一点笑出了声，接下来的宣判提利昂没听到，什么都不用说了。

他交付性命的红毒蛇放了手，是生是死他也没看见，就像他不知道那个赚的盆满钵满的婊子究竟去了哪一样。

tbc.


	6. 第四章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.艾拉利亚视角的比武审判当天  
> 2.公开羞辱注意

艾拉莉亚·沙德的噩梦，从不止自己爱人那场可怖的遭遇。

困在离宫一角，她不能去分担自己爱人的痛苦与愤怒，也排解不掉自己的。

梦中奥柏伦的死亡和遭受的羞辱一次次将她惊醒，身旁没有人能拥她入怀，亲吻她的额头，告诉她一切不过是荒唐的梦。

她不可能告诉她爱人成年的女儿们，不可能告诉她爱人的兄长，谁都都不能，哪怕是花园中的飞虫。

她亲眼所见、她荒诞的噩梦通通被她封在心底，化成了日夜折磨她的剧毒。

消息传的比他们返程要快上许多，一路上她都不知听到了多少种对奥柏伦遭遇的作呕编排。

可怕的是即使艾拉莉亚只字未提，不少也已经进了他女儿们和道朗的耳朵。

“为什么不能开战，难道十七年前血案大白天下，父亲又遭受这样的屈辱，却还要继续等下去吗。”

“凭什么把我们关在这!让我去把疯后的肠子拽出来!”

语气并没那么激昂的是他的二女儿，把艾拉莉亚从不知道第几次梦境拽出来的大嗓门是老大。她们两个趁离宫一角清退其他人，安静的就像死了般的夜，要求她们唯一能见到奥柏伦和道朗大人的妹妹去进言。

“父亲还需要修养，他不会想错过亲手削掉泰温大人与愚蠢太后首级的机会。

大概得等再过上几月，伯父见父亲康复。”

特蕾妮平淡说着。

“你倒是告诉我们，父亲的伤情！闷在这里除了该死的守卫还是守卫，把流水花园变成监狱，亏他想得出！

难道你想让我去问那位女士吗，我干不出这样残忍的事。

别说是她，就算是我掉进酒缸的母亲，听到父亲受这种侮辱也会哭到摔了酒瓶。”

最大的沙蛇气急败坏，在回廊里来回踱步。鼓点般急促的脚步声，令艾拉莉亚没法不去注意那些她不该去听的话。

修女模样的孩子究竟是拗不过，还是同样沉不下那口气，不得而知，特蕾妮到底是告诉了两个姐姐。自那之后至少是在艾拉莉亚可能听到的地方，那两个孩子再没有吵闹杀出去复仇的话。

看向父亲情人的眼神何等的悲哀。

多么悲哀，她的爱人，被仇人的阳具贯入体内，种下孽种，何等的羞辱。

刽子手没了动静，场内一片寂静，她当时都等不及奥柏伦推开横在他身上的怪物，冲进去扑倒在他身边。

可事实上，她等不到。

她的爱人闭着眼，脖颈上的巨大的手印与手甲划出的血痕不留半点情面叫嚣着它们的存在，庞然大物死死压在奥柏伦身上，她看不见爱人的胸膛是否还在起伏。

艾拉莉亚颤抖的手指探到英挺的鼻下，阵阵呼吸叫她的心稍稍放下了一点。

“我的爱人，醒醒，请你醒过来。”

女人的力气推不开山一样的怪物，她试了好几把，根本没办法。看台上的人交头接耳窃窃私语，轻蔑的眼神直勾勾投到昏迷不醒的奥柏伦身上。

直至奥柏伦战败的宣判落下，君临的卫兵才受命拖开该死的怪物。

四个扎眼的金袍子把住魔山的胳膊，试了几次一起发力，逐渐把还没死透的玩意往起拽，伴随他们粗暴的动作，她的爱人喉咙里传出了些模糊的痛哼。

怪物的躯干与奥柏伦分开的刹那，多恩亲王的情人清清楚楚听见自己爱人一声凄厉的痛叫，身后看台响彻耳畔的嗤笑，再没了遮掩。

眼泪模糊了女人的视线，可她看得见挡在金袍面甲后兰尼斯特走狗眼珠里的讥笑。

“别碰他——！！”

艾拉莉亚从不知道自己胸腔中能爆发出这样的怒吼。打算上前的士兵被呵止的间隙，她以最快的速度撕扯下斗篷，掩住奥柏伦赤裸的大腿和正不断溢出混着大量血液与...的下身。

“夫人，没有我们您该如何带走奥柏伦亲王呢?”士兵轻蔑的语气用上该死的敬称，看台上的污秽的言语字字刺进艾拉莉亚的耳朵和心。

“看那女人外衣里那副打扮，找这种婊子做情妇的家伙，是个挨人草的玩意没什么可意外。”

“竟然输到只能靠情妇的衣裳遮羞，多恩最强的战士只有这种水平吗?”

“看见克里冈爵士的宝贝没有，能抗住这个，功夫虽然不行，床上功夫可非同凡响啊。”

君临城男男女女，老老少少，他们嘴脸，艾拉莉亚这一生都不能将其遗忘。

还好她的爱人没有醒来，听不见这些污言秽语。

女人闪过这样绝望的念头，眼泪划过脸颊一滴滴落在怀中的爱人脸上。

她顾不上自己刚才的慌乱扯开了上衣，紧紧掩盖奥柏伦的身体，尽可能阻挡那些肮脏的视线，悲愤使她的双眼几乎要滴出血来。

兰尼斯特的掌权者终于觉得羞辱足够了，多恩人被拦在场外的侍卫被放了进来，抱起伤痕累累的亲王，离开了这个人间地狱。

身后震天的嘲笑变成了艾拉莉亚数不尽日夜的梦魇。

tbc.


	7. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.还是蛇家老三的视角  
> 2.惯例ooc注意，bug注意  
> 3.马泰尔骨科实锤注意

修女模样的女孩，早些日子终于也开始失去了一贯的冷静和耐心。

亚莲恩带弥塞拉溜出去称加冕的计划失败了，被关进了长矛塔顶楼，消息都传到了她耳朵里。

那会是一间舒适的牢房，伯父从不亏待唯一的女儿。

就像他不会亏待自己的弟弟。父亲的病房舒适整洁，除了所有药材与毒物和利器等等伯父觉得，父亲可能用来威胁自身或看护的东西，一应俱全。

“你瞧瞧这个，我猜不到他是从哪寻来的，旧宫书房里可没这种东西。

你伯父下次敢来，我就叫他给我读这个，保证他放弃自己做我的念书官的打算。”

嗯，一应俱全，甚至还有些她父亲除“报复”道朗亲王外压根没打算看的书。

恐怕伯父就是得念这种闲书，照样会亲自来看护，而不是继续看水池里的孩童嬉闹，只要父亲不摔着书卷图册发怒“你这样安抚不了我！”

如此关心父亲的情况，但道朗亲王却固执的不肯接受那个最该进行的计划。

特蕾妮蓝眼珠在窗框的阴影里，比往常都要暗上许多。

再舒适也是个监牢，一间只有父亲受困其中的牢房。

在这有她的姐妹与父亲的情人，父亲身边谁都没有。伯父不可能无时无刻陪在那儿，伯父从不会，也不能。

她也许久见不到父亲，早几个月她还能留在父亲身边照顾。伤情渐好，只剩下熬药的活儿给她了。

算是幸运还是不幸，可怜的艾拉莉亚女士，一定不知道午夜梦魇时分早就迷迷糊糊说漏了嘴，将父亲面临的窘境暴露。

好在那四个孩子白天有多嬉闹，晚上睡时便有多熟，伊莉亚她俩岁数大到听得懂她们母亲的话，也没听着。

庆幸吧，伯父，有她们三个和艾拉莉亚女士，压的住不能跟孩子们嬉闹的四个妹妹的玩闹心，以防她们再从外头获知一星半点流言蜚语。

虽然没有萨蕾拉聪明，娜梅莉亚也一向还算沉稳，而连奥芭娅的怒火都稀奇的极快熄灭。

几乎从未见的眼泪在姐姐眼眶打转，可仍不会掉下来。

她的大姐太想做父亲的女儿了，特蕾妮想。不是来自旧镇指望女儿长大继续做妓女，来赚钱换酒的女人，而是父亲。

没有这个机会。四条沙蛇谁都知道，她们都清楚明白。哪怕父亲改了自己的名字给妓女生的大女儿，哪怕给艾拉莉亚女士的第一个孩子取名“伊莉亚”。他非常爱她们，但是并不打算让她们自己的腹中诞生。

对父亲遭遇的愤怒，对父亲近况的痛心，对父亲腹中寄生的怪物的那些不可控的嫉妒，种种心绪拧在一起，令脾气最烈的沙蛇都放弃了筹备许久的反抗计划。

打倒守卫，摆脱禁足和监视，目的地是父亲的监牢？这样的动静，不可能神不知鬼不觉达成。

倘若，她们的行动走路了父亲现状一星半点风声，等待他的会是什么?

不会比先前编排他的流言好上一丁点。

沙蛇们没有任何一个准许更多污言秽语，抹黑多恩的红毒蛇。要不是被关在这，管不住嘴巴的人大概已经叫她们三个处理掉不少了。

特蕾妮试着传信，可是监视她的学士和侍卫没有一个人帮她，足够忠诚。

伯父认了死理，恐惧亲生弟弟像许多人，死于堕胎，没有更大把握的事已不再答允。

父亲几十年服药，麻痹肚子里那套给他有些多余的器官，这问题更强化了学士、医师和道朗亲王的忧虑。

同有相同第二性别，服用父亲制作和教授配方的女孩深知反叛性别的危害，也知道如何降低一些风险。她父亲自然知道，可现下仇恨令他绝不选保险的路走。学士们不敢提，也都认为找不出合适人选。

由伯父细心筛选，嘴巴比旁人严得多的学士们，甚至都感叹“艾拉莉亚夫人要是α，一切都要容易许多。”

第三条沙蛇敢，并且合适的人从来都不难找，这个人她的父亲不会拒绝。

“伯父您可以尝试着，帮帮父亲。

您知道，是您来，他会愿意。”

她得到的回答是什么呢？是长久的沉默，紧接着她就被带回了牢房。

金发女孩尚没得知道朗亲王是否接受这个提案。以需要的药物来判断，大概是没有，否则补药该比现在少许多，不再寝食难安的话。

倘若道朗亲王，有兰尼斯特家小国王他的父母一半勇敢，很多事情会方便的多，令父亲心情好转的事情同样会多些。

没准不止一些。

艾拉莉亚女士梦中的啜泣盖过窗外潺潺流水与树叶沙沙，又一次钻进特蕾妮·沙德耳中。

突然间，远处的守卫取下火把，为谁引路，来者穿过宫门出现在窗框的缝隙外。抬她伯父软轿的侍卫步子从未这样急，这对宿疾缠身的亲王来讲颠簸过了头，可他们的脚步一点没放缓，就这样杀到了监牢门口。

还没等道朗亲王掀开帘子讲半个字，匆忙披了什么的艾拉莉亚跌跌撞撞冲到门前，完全顾不上其实是束腰用的窄锦缎，什么都遮不住。嗜酒与糟糕的睡眠令她的嗓子如同灌进了城外风沙，但这不能阻止满面泪水的女人发问:

“诸神在上，告诉我，不是奥柏伦出了事，大人请您告诉我，求您了！”

道朗亲王没有直接回答女人的问题，而是朝已经站到一块的三条沙蛇开了口，声音极度的疲惫。

“孩子们，告诉我，你们三个谁知道父亲的下落。”

“我就知道你关不住他，多恩的红毒蛇想去哪就去哪！”

奥芭娅的讥讽率先脱口而出，艾拉莉亚在道朗话音还未落下，已哭嚎着跪倒在大理石地板，高挑的身体瑟缩成了一团。

“孩子，告诉我，你没有给过我弟弟任何毒药。”

道朗不理会弟弟的大女儿和情人，他的视线转向老三，那个继承了奥柏伦毒术的女孩。

“噢，伯父。您知道的，即使是我，在您学士的监视下也做不了什么。

而且我同所有人一样，被困在这里太久。

我没有，并且不知道父亲的下落。”

第三条沙蛇直视自己的伯父，她敛起了无时无刻挂在脸上的无害笑容，毒蛇的眼睛凝结出危险的气息，隔着一道门，侍卫队长何塔都不禁握紧斧柄。

“我父亲一旦脱困，会做什么您再清楚不过。”

轻柔的语气，讲出了道朗最不愿听见的猜想。

tbc.


	8. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.伤口处理注意  
> 2.轻度女攻剧情注意

“既然那么好奇就来试试吧？”

方才纠缠于床榻的男女被奥柏伦扬手挥退，帘帐落下的一瞬，她的爱人撂下酒杯，吻在艾拉莉亚唇上。

夏日红的醇香令女人恍惚间回忆起与爱人唇齿相接的美好，毫不犹豫将手中酒杯喝见了底。

她的爱人发出邀请的那天，着实令她惊讶，实话讲比当年与他滚上床榻还要更不能相信一点。哦不，是许多。

十几年的相处，与奥柏伦缠绵的男男女女她见太多了，可也从未见他愿意让谁主导床事。他用自己的方式享受性爱，如握紧策马的缰绳一般牢牢掌握。

那天奥柏伦竟然允许她去探索一直分外好奇的，属于男性Ω的里侧。

她的爱人从不排斥与男人做爱，可惜那些男人都更像让他获得欢愉的玩物，没人能掌控那副美妙的身体，哪怕紧实的大腿向他们敞开。

只要他愿意，随时可以绞断男人们的脖颈，取他们的命。不过奥柏伦没有，他认为不该在享乐的地方杀人，需要杀的人也没资格爬上他的床。

艾拉莉亚虽然并不打算问，但她大概是第一个获准探索会阴下男性Ω与其他性别不同器官的女人。

叫她跃跃欲试又有些慌，也不断窃喜有这个机会。

如此令人迷醉的男人，哪怕远比承袭毒药技法，看似无害的双手就能杀人于无形的女儿还要致命，无数男人女人也上赶着自荐枕席供他挑选。

笔直的金发朦胧中闪过艾拉莉亚的视线，不禁想起奥柏伦的三女儿同亚莲恩一起与她的伊莉亚嬉闹，“头回一定记得找个好男人，至少要比得上奥柏伦叔叔一只手的！德雷那小子被特蕾妮吓得，刚解开他裤子就吓得没忍住，她两只手又不是时时带毒。”

哪个男人能比上奥柏伦更多一些呢，艾拉莉亚不曾见过。

过量的酒精令她都用不好自己的手了，酒壶哗啦一下从手指间跌落，浓烈的红酒晕染了女人橙黄的裙摆。

浓妆下的醉眼陡然清明，死死凝视那片泛红的布料，几秒间，大颗大颗的泪水夺眶而出，冲花了掩盖疲倦的眼妆。

再多的酒，孩子们的笑脸，穿过血橙树林吹进房间的微风，这些都不能抚平她的悲痛，没有东西能叫她忘却比武审判那天的一切。

爱人的遭遇快让她悲愤到发疯了。

......

哭到上不来气，肋骨像变成了风箱，却只有出没有进，啜泣声大到她的爱人随时可能会被吵醒。

这可不行，现在有要紧的事情只有她能做。

嘴唇与肩膀不住的抖，艾拉莉亚拼命想掌控自己的手，停下来，停下来，她要稳住双手，哪怕得取药箱里的龙葵毒*。

女人从未如此厌恶自己爱人这身皮甲的侧摆，本该随奥柏伦灵动舞枪甩出优美弧度的皮料阻碍了她接下来的检查，可她也不敢喊来更多随从帮忙，不能人让更多人看见。

奥柏伦腿间的血，把她撕扯下来裹在他身上的披风染上一片血污，新鲜的血液竟然还在流，随着肌肉的收缩混成红中带白浊一股股溢了出来。铁锈的甜混杂浓稠精液的腥味，像几百颗生锈的钉子往女人脑袋里扎。

戴蒙爵士匆匆端进热水时，艾拉莉亚已把妨碍自己爱人呼吸的铠甲费力拆的七七八八，眼前本来完美的躯体却遍布淤青掐痕，被折断的右臂和右腿上的掌印同奥柏伦修长脖颈上的青紫一样怵目惊心。

手臂的关节被从原有的位置卸掉，这些骨头是不是被掰到开裂她摸不出来，她不敢太用力。

“去找木板！要是没有就把桌子柜子劈开！”

女人听见自己的嗓子同咽了口黄沙没什么两样，清理那些血污的手没因下令停止。她极其小心的擦拭被折磨得还没能合拢的地方，狼藉之下渐渐露出皮肉的颜色，比她预想要好上不少的裂口稍稍平复了一丁点情绪，紧接着她意识到高兴的太早。

难道要感谢七神，奥柏伦邀请过她探索他隐秘的地方，她知道这原本是什么样吗？难道要庆幸，他是个Ω吗？

庆幸男性Ω这处器官，本就是可容纳侵犯的入口？

可事实摆在眼前，告诉她:就是这样。

等奥柏伦醒来，也会明明白白告知他一遍。

倘若她的爱人是个男性α，或是寻常男人，伤情只会比她想象中的还糟数倍，这条命就此丢了也说不定。

可这不是现下就放心下来的理由。

她还得知道里面究竟怎么样了，哪怕入口没被撕裂到惨不忍睹，这些鲜血也没法叫人不去担忧，怪物那根可怖的刑具捅穿了她爱人的肚肠。

几个酒壶来回倒换的开水终于和她的手差不多温度不怕雪上加霜，艾拉莉亚尽所有可能将混上的那些药轻柔的往里灌去。

数次冲洗下来，从头两回流出来的血水浊液，到现在只剩些许血色告诉艾拉莉亚，没有太糟，但绝对算不得好。

我不能慌张。女人不知第几次告诉自己。

手上沾的并不是探究爱人身体奥秘的脂膏，而是常年备用的伤药。感谢她爱人的学识，配出的这些药肯定能帮他渡过难关。

心里没有一秒不在祈祷，纤长的手指探进没有任何阻拦的入口，在肠壁谨慎的摸索。

里侧的软肉在触碰的瞬间便往回缩，闪躲指肚，而非热情的缠住整截指头往更深处带去。她爱人喉咙里本来模模糊糊的呜咽，在指尖碰触到一块肿胀的肉环边沿时，变作伴着猛烈呼吸气音的惨叫。

女人的脸霎时间失去了仅剩的全部血色。她不可置信的抽出指头，倒上更多药膏，迟疑着再次摸索进去，哪怕还没能醒来的奥柏伦身体已本能的开始小幅挣扎想摆脱她的手指，艾拉莉亚也没放弃自己要探知的事情。

她连假设时都不愿意想哪怕一星半点的事情。

该千刀万剐的怪物，不仅侵犯了前来讨伐的奥柏伦，甚至胆敢突破紧闭的腔口，残忍的捅进了最隐秘脆弱的子宫。

“神啊，怎么能这样，怎么能这样对他......神啊，为什么对我的爱人如此残忍......七神啊......”

不知第几百次追问神明，艾拉莉亚伴着醉意和自己的哭声，意识慢慢消失正在即将再次掀起风浪的前夜。

tbc.

龙葵毒:一滴减缓心跳，平稳双手。三滴一夜安睡无梦。十滴致死，走向永无尽头的睡眠


	9. 第七章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.亲王的pov注意，ooc注意，我终于写了  
> 2.堕胎现场注意

呼吸，他需要保持均匀呼吸。

维持住这个念头就耗费了极大的心力。

腹中仿佛塞进了几十把利刃，毫不留情的翻滚，将五脏六腑绞成烂泥。

不这样做，恐怕也杀不死这个能扛过数不尽药物，在刚刚仍汲取着他生命力的孽种。

奥柏伦并不厌恶自己的第二性别，伟大的娜梅莉亚身为Ω仍然带领族人渡海登陆多恩，与马泰尔家的先祖联手将国家统一在麾下。

他厌恶的是差一点没有选择。

倘若不是伊莉亚先于他成年分化，该去做龙血祭品的是他而不是身体太过孱弱的姐姐。

愈加清晰的阵痛让奥柏伦不由自主想，可怜的伊莉亚丢掉半条命生产又经历了多大的痛苦。

该是他去的，他更不该自作主张挡下那些愿为伊莉亚而死的追求者们，拖到这场与坦格利安的联姻有可乘之机。

既然注定他不可能将这幅脏器废弃不用，为何不用在解救他的家人上。对象是那个愚蠢的，为了挣脱红堡束缚不惜犯下私奔罪行的雷加又如何。可笑的自由与浪漫，亲手害妻儿惨死，搭上不知多少性命。

可惜时间不能逆转，就像他躲不掉眼下的困境。

劣质的毒药和逐步猛烈的宫缩正在侵蚀掉奥柏伦的理智，他不由得觉得自己可悲，竟然会是以这种不堪的方式提醒他，‘你是一个左右不了自己选择的Ω’。

他想服从的α，哪怕心中对他同样有所渴求，仍维持着血缘那道不能跨越的禁忌围墙；他应去维系的政治婚姻，牺牲掉了可怜的伊莉亚；他用药物反叛Ω的本能，这么多年，几乎再没陷入过热潮，甚至快要忘记自己的性别，他原以为肚子里多余的子宫早已萎缩。竟然像母猫一样，在强暴下，不该工作的脏器复苏。

艾拉莉亚舍不得指责他当时该再谨慎些，离被划断脚筋，捅穿胸腹，黑魔法与毒液侵入血液的魔山更远些。失去平衡时该往远处闪躲，而不是被抓住破绽，卡着喉咙压倒在地。

可怜的艾拉莉亚。

他犹记得睁眼时狼狈不堪的女人，粗糙绑在脑后的长发蓬乱如鸟窝，糊了满脸的妆，泪痕混着黑压压化掉的那些眼线估计在她脸上待了挺久，这幅狼狈样儿差点把他逗笑了。

这时候可不能笑，无论是被锤了好几下的肋骨还是其他地方，每动一下，下身都传来阵阵恼人的抽痛。凭口中的味道和有点昏的头判断，这已经是艾拉莉亚给他了用了些罂粟汁后的痛感了。

奥柏伦抬起自己完好的那只左手，抚上哽咽至讲不出话的女人憔悴的脸颊。

哦，不能说完好，左手的指甲大概也已经没法看了，现在他也看不着，五只指头每一只都被细麻精心包扎了起来。

与他相伴近二十年的女人，究竟如何忍住悲痛料理好这些的伤口，他不忍细想下去。

“你的妆花了，my love，这可不配你。”

回应他的是断线珠子一般止不住的眼泪。

“我在次子团那会儿受的伤可比这严重太多了。嘶，该死的，就是养我的腿可得花不少功夫，我可不想因为这个在君临多待。”

自始至终他不去提，他的情人便也不问，维持现在想来过于可笑的平静，心照不宣回避下身撕裂的伤口和被捅穿的体腔。

直至他们回到多恩，却被道朗先察觉他的气味，闻起来仿佛坠落在地，即将腐烂，化为种子养料的烂熟血橙。

要是能早道朗一步发现，他也不至于拖延到今天，只能靠着港口这种破败娼馆里妓女的廉价毒药摆脱魔山给他的侮辱。

一个里斯人*开的店竟然只有这种破玩意。如果道朗没不信任奥柏伦的学识的话......

“...还不如那时就捣烂...”

在即使来搜查，也不会在一切解决前发现并捉回他的底层妓院，多恩的红毒蛇几乎要把自己一嘴牙咬碎，拼尽全力抑住痛苦的呻吟。他的手几乎把床上脆弱的织物扯破了，伴着腿间不断涌出的血水，期盼那畜生早一点滚出逐渐张开的宫口。

tbc.

里斯:性狂热小国家，制毒一流。


	10. 第八章 亚莲恩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.蛇的侄女亚莲恩视角复盘  
> 2.恐怕相当严重的ooc注意，各种bug注意

远远的一阵哒哒脚步声钻进绝食抗议囚禁的多恩小公主耳朵里。

逐渐靠近。

那步子太急，恐怕不是那些见她快搞丢自己命也无所谓的侍女和卫兵们。

父亲下了决心让她这个罪人烂在牢房，这个步伐匆匆的人不可能是找她。

哪是要找谁？

只有亚莲恩在长矛塔，她的堂姐妹没锁在这儿，她们三个都老老实实待在流水花园，艾拉莉亚女士和四个最小的沙蛇身边。

明明凭她们的本事闯，完全闯的出去！亚莲恩愤愤地想，但她很快又冷静下来。如果堂姐妹逃狱与她汇合，怕是等不到接着告密的道朗亲王安排人伏击在绿血河，她们老早就被一锅端了。

又或许这样暗黑之星这个该进毒蛇坑的骗子就不会得手，小弥塞拉就不会受伤，她的白骑士也不会鲁莽的死去。

要是奥柏伦叔叔在，也不需要她来费尽心机拥立女王。

她的叔叔不在这儿，哪怕房间宽敞通风，紧锁的结实房门大概及得上灰怖堡的监牢。

要是叔叔的病房在近一百五十尺高的塔顶，看护们被全维斯特洛最毒的舌头讥讽至跳窗或劳累过度前，奥柏伦叔叔恐怕已经威胁着等他腿好了便砸开门走下每一节台阶。

噢不，不是腿伤养好，是能他自己骨折的腿踩在地上。亚莲恩相信奥柏伦叔叔说到做到，并且不会忍耐到那条腿恢复，能走稳的程度。

父亲不敢给他半点冒险的机会，也没打算靠牢固的高塔牢房激怒自己的弟弟。至于看护，亚莲恩认为父亲不敢选几个可怜的聋子，不言不语以沉默对待亲王的愤怒。

父亲已经足够让叔叔生气了。

“你该信任我的学识！道朗，我知道自己的情况，没有足够把握我会提吗？”

比起怒火，这句话难以置信的困惑和痛心更多。亚莲恩无法确信刚才他俩的谈话自己不曾听错，被请出里屋的艾拉莉亚夫人再也忍不下去了，她被何塔的长斧拦下，嘴里止不住的请求进去。

何塔分身乏术，做不到跟戴蒙爵士一起抬奥柏伦亲王担架的同时，又腾出一只手推动轮椅。这任务没落到卡洛特学士头上，老学士太老，而且被叔叔带着冷笑凶了几句“离我远些”，只敢远远跟在后面，用亚莲恩听不见的音量正和一路上照顾的艾拉莉亚了解伤情。

沙蛇们父亲也没敢用，她们三个会立马跟自己父亲商量如何让兰尼斯特从维斯特洛消失，道朗亲王决没可能允许。

任务在她手上。幸好我没有彻底放弃活动手脚，当时亚莲恩想，她尚且推得动父亲与轮椅的重量。

除了父亲与叔叔，书房内室里谁都没剩下。戴蒙被遣去堡垒般的书房外，学士还没得到看诊的机会，在书房角落未雨绸缪翻起了药学区的书籍。亚莲恩的乳母兄弟偷偷跟她讲，绿血河最优秀的医者们已经接到命令，随时为奥柏伦亲王治疗。

“没什么好看的，你担心什么”

她本以为叔叔看起来还算不错，没到传闻那样骇人听闻，至少明面上看起来是这样。直到脖颈青紫的於痕扎进眼里，她看不见更多伤口，不敢猜除缠绕夹板绷带的手臂和腿外其他地方又是怎样。

去询问艾拉莉亚夫人又太残忍。公主纠结是问学士好，还是叔叔情人的空当，第一声争吵从书房的休息室传进屋里四人耳中。

“这是什么意思？这不可能，道朗你闻错了，或许轿子里的香料有橙皮，可我除了该死的药什么都闻不到！

你怎么会开这种玩笑？”

公主停下自己往学士身边走的脚，艾拉莉亚夫人骤然抬起头，追问学士道朗亲王的判断，β学士局促解释自己的鼻子没法判断妊娠导致的信香变化。

信香，混合了诺佛斯血统的公主闻不出洛伊拿人性别的区别，若是她都闻得出来，唯有床伴和友人在她身边陷入了热潮。

但那天叔叔身上除却那些药味，确实有亚莲恩没从他身上嗅到过的隐约血橙香。

父亲刚用很轻的声音提醒叔叔，他的信香。

那是流水花园的血橙，烂熟跌下枝头，成为种子养料过程中的腐烂味道。

这怎么可能。

.....

父亲吩咐着队长要运走的书目清单，亚莲恩犹记自己听的几耳朵。

没有她牢房里枯燥的律法和宗教书，叔叔过去和未来都不会再读这些东西，尤其是被他时不时挂嘴边嘲笑的神与教徒；

父亲思索片刻，留下了亚莲恩看来冗长的史书，却舍弃掉了叔叔心爱的地理与图册。而坐牢的亚莲恩想明白了用意————让困在病房的红毒蛇阅读关于教授人们了解，他曾亲身游历的辽阔世界的书籍，比起打发时间，更容易激起他的怒火。；

关于龙的研究被留下了，亚莲恩搞不懂这个。坦格利安的雷加王子背叛并抛弃了伊莉亚姑姑，而为姑姑讨回公道的奥柏伦叔叔又遭遇了那样耻辱的事情，因此受的伤和...都没有好，为何要留这本记载该死的龙王坐骑的玩意！道朗亲王究竟在思考什么，铭记未完成的复仇，活下去，为成为龙血祭品的亲人讨回公道？

亚莲恩当时听到这里就听不下去了，她没胆跟父亲争吵，无论其中有没有不敢得到这个答案的原因。她没法给予替严防死守到都不知道送去了哪的奥柏伦叔叔脱困的药，唯能送弥塞拉坐上王座，推翻兰尼斯特疯后手里的傀儡王。

叔叔，我失败了，而父亲恐怕要永远监禁她这个法理上的继承人。

来人愈来愈近，直到脚步声停在她的牢前，没有继续，闸门打开，房门开启，她从小熟识的侍卫队长就在眼前，被孤独和疲惫笼罩不知多少日月的亚莲恩恍惚中以为这是个幻觉。

奥柏伦亲王逃了。何塔亲自来告诉她，想从她嘴里获知一丝半点情报。侍卫队长诺佛斯口音的嗓子比任何时候都哑，闻起来糟糕得像块儿抹布，带马汉味的那种，怕是快马加鞭赶了一路，又噔噔噔跑上长矛塔。

父亲一定后悔把她关了太高。

幸灾乐祸的心情持续了没多久，亚莲恩就惊恐的意识到，事情有多严重。

红毒蛇逃了，她的老朋友攀上高塔，替父亲来问她。从侍卫队长都有些慌神的表情语气，一定是在摆脱困境之前脱逃，而接下来的目的不言自明。多恩公主唬得爬了起来，绝食导致无力的身体险些滚下了床。

奥柏伦叔叔逃了，下落不明，一定有人帮忙，需要帮忙的人告知下落，以防酿成大祸。

不是她，马泰尔的公主恐慌的摇头，用了她剩下的全部力气摇头。

亚莲恩确实手里有叔叔与堂妹特蕾妮送的龙葵毒，但是不是她，这东西还在她自己的房间里，投入高塔内的她没机会，也没有嘱咐任何人使用它们毒昏守卫，哪怕她之前成功策反了一个侍女。

不是她，特蕾妮这次帮不了她，也帮不了叔叔，道朗亲王不可能放松对沙蛇们的戒备。

放倒叔叔病房看守的人不是她，尽管她曾想。

父亲这下终于要召见她了。

审问她。何塔不敢逼她讲“该讲出来的实话”，但父亲不一样。

难道要在传来奥柏伦叔叔出事的消息后吗？

恐惧令小公主蜷成了一个脆弱的茧。

侍卫队长跑下阶梯的哒哒脚步逐渐消失，亚莲恩在羽床抱着膝盖，跟不知所措的小女孩没什么两样。

祈祷七神，祈盼叔叔早一点现身，以免什么忙也没帮上的自己被父亲徒劳无功的审讯。

祈祷她的叔叔不要出一星半点意外。


End file.
